


Hedgehogs in Debt

by Toruhiiyi



Series: Hedgehogs in Debt [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Debt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Life Debt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Repaying Debt, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toruhiiyi/pseuds/Toruhiiyi
Summary: Sonic and Shadow get high on chaos energy and partake in a huge battle with serious damages. Now they are forever in debt and have to work for GUN to work it off.But this is Sonic and Shadow, so working together of course leads to many things going crazy





	1. Prologue: where our lives changed for the worst

Prologue:

Sonic slowly opened his eyes to be met with the pain of a truck running him over.

“What the hell happened…?” He painfully got out.

Sitting up slowly, he noticed he was in a hospital, with an iv drip coming out of his arm. Following the trail leads him to another bed next to him, with a grumpy hedgehog trying to cover himself with the blanket.

What the hell is Shadow doing in the same scenario as me? Sonic thought looking to his right, and seeing all his friends standing in front of him with death glares.

I fucked up, Sonic though seeing not only his little brother Tails with the glare, but also Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix, and… THE GUN COMMANDER?! I’m done for, Sonic thought as he reached the last person.

“Hey guys…. what’s going on?” Sonic started in his usual upbeat tone, with fear being laced in it.

“DON’T start.” Amy said pointing an accusing finger at Sonic.

“Well, I don’t know what happened so might as well tell me.” Sonic said with a snarky tone.

Amy sighed and rubbed her temples, “Alright, I’m going to explain what you did. You and Shadow had your stupid arguements as usual, but your brawls weren’t enough. So you went to Knuckles and asked if there was a way to increase your powers. When Knuckles finally told you a way. You went for it. You and Shadow went into a DRUG BASED HIGH, and ended up destroying a ton of property.”

“And… was there any casualties…?” Sonic nervously said.

“Fortunately no.” Amy said as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Then it’s all fine!” Sonic said with all worry gone and sinking back into his hospital bed.

“No, it isn’t!” Amy loudly interrupted him. Angry at Sonic’s attitude.

“A lot of the property you destroyed was from rich people! And now they’re all suing the hell out of you two! I also know you can hear this Shadow!” Amy angrily explained.

Shadow responded with a grumble.

“Well, I can't possibly pay for that much!” Sonic said back. “So what am I going to do?” Sonic asked clearly confused about basic laws.

The Gun commander spoke this time, “You and Shadow would be placed in our strongest chaos proof cell on prison island for life.”

“Oh.” Was all Sonic said looking at his bed and thinking how much he fucked up.

“However.” The gun commander started.

“Yes?!” Sonic optimistically said.

“You and Shadow can work for us as gun agents, and do missions, the pay you get will go to your debt fund, and you won’t be in jail. We’ll give you a basic need fund every month for food, water, clothes, etc. So… what is your choice?”

Sonic was thinking about it when Shadow spoke for him.

“We’ll do it.” Shadow said, coming up from his blanket shield.

“Hey!” Sonic said back to him angrily. “You can’t just speak for both of us!” Turning to the gun commander, Sonic proudly said, “We’ll both do it!”

“That’s the same exact thing I said!” Shadow said back to Sonic.

“But I said it cooler.” Sonic said with his trademark smirk.

Sonic and Shadow continued bickering as Tails thought, those two will die on their first mission. As Tails grew bored and played video games on his miles electric.

Everyone else was also bored and had enough, luckily the gun commander took charge.

“We first need to visit your house right now Sonic.” He said with a look of no emotion.

Sonic snapping out of his bickering, responded with a smile and a thumbs up, “Okay!”

After everyone showed up at Sonic’s house, the gun commander then spoke.

“This is a very nice house, Sonic.” He said still with no emotion.

Sonic taking praise as usual, gave a smirk. “Of course! Although Amy stepped in and designed it after she saw the color combinations I wanted…”

Then the Gun commander spoke a couple of words that shocked sonic, “Okay, come in and take all his stuff.”

Before Sonic could react, an army of gun soldiers stormed in taking everything.

Sonic’s soap shoes, awards of heroism, 3 different cars given to him from racing, comics, movies, his tv, the bracelet from Chip, photos, his bed, and his clothes besides his iconic shoes and gloves all taken away and marked with a yellow “to be sold” sticker.

Sonic was trying to stop them and begging but it was to no avail. Any time Sonic would ask why, they would respond with the same response, “You got yourself into this, so you deserve it.”

Sonic was complaining, but not crying, as his house was becoming empty. His friends could only watch, as they couldn’t interfere. They were told if they helped them in any way in overcoming they’re debt, they would be added to Sonic and Shadows debt.

Sonic was left in a completely barren room, with everything he’s earned from his adventures throughout all his lifetime, gone. Gone. The word was taking a while to fully be registered in his brain.

Shadow meanwhile was looking on at the scene in front of him when a soldier came up to speak. 

“We have already taken all your stuff, we just need to decide if we can take your cats because they’re a living creature.”

Shadow then turned to the soldier with the biggest kill glare and red chaos energy burning off him.

“I can decide to give you a most painful death, want to test that?”

“Fine, you can keep the damn cats.” The soldier said turning, not wanting to deal with a vengeful Shadow.

Shadow clutches his fist at someone disrespecting his cats, but lets it go, not wanting to lose them. His cats are often rescues with no one to help them, so Shadow won’t jeopardize his chances. His cats are above everything else Shadow values, so if someone caused them to get hurt, they would pay. 

Shadow then noticed Sonic laying on the floor, probably over the events that just happened. Shadow sighed. Did he really have to spend his time working with this idiot. He did get himself in this mess, but did he have to get himself out with Sonic?

But seeing Sonic fully broken made him feel… sad? He didn’t know, he longed to see Sonic to feel this way, but seeing it now, it made him feel empty. He didn’t know what to do.

Shadow did what his instincts told him to, and walked over to Sonic and patted him on the head.

Sonic only had one response to this:

“Don’t patronize me.”


	2. A Normal Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Sonic have to deal with a mission of a diamond robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story is finally beginning! I hope you enjoy!

Shadow was paying attention to the cars and looking for crime like he was suppose to. Sonic meanwhile was filling a ripped out paper of a mad libs with a half broken pencil. Shadow had a fuzzy gun jacket on, while Sonic wore a standard red leather jacket, given to him by his friends as a birthday gift. The jacket was decorated with patches meant to symbolize his achievements. Chaos emerald for battle against chaos, Grey orb with a yellow line across it representing his battles in space, the orb in chips bracelet for dark Gaia, and a clock for the battles he did with his younger self. It was a gift that Sonic held dearly, as it was made because all his hero item got sold.

They were currently in the most broken gun car the organization had, because why spend money on two debted losers? 

The car was busted, but somehow worked, a lot of outside materials were tapped on with “Chaos Tape.” This was the rim, bumper, and any patches that showed the original metal of the car. It was Sonics and Shadows job to retake or fix anything. Well… more Shadows, as Sonic would purposely make the car worse so Shadow tells Sonic to leave and do it himself. 

The inside of the car was worse. Lots of garbage was littered in the car, and leather torn out of the seats. Surprisingly the radio works, but only for gun calls.

“Okay Shads, give me a noun.” Sonic cheerfully said.

“How about… do your job.” Shadow said with dread in his voice.

“That’s not a noun Shads.” Sonic replied not caring about his job.

“How is it that the world's most famous hero doesn’t care about the safety of others.” 

“Well, Shads, that persona died when I got stuck working with you. I’m so bored!” Sonic said over dramatically saying the bored part.

“And you think a way to solve that is with some mad libs you stole from a children’s store.”

“No one saw me Shadow. Stop taking stuff seriously. I should get a little fun sometimes with how I’m saving the world, only to come back to a crappy apartment with your twenty seven cats, not a mansion with girls like the news media keeps saying.”

Sonic being in debt isn’t known to many people, as Sonic dislikes people getting involved in his problems. But Sonic being the most famous celebrity, gives people the assumption that Sonic is involved in high society. People think Sonic lives in a giant mansion, where everything is delivered to him, and he has no worries. In fact, some of the most watches shows were just people talking about Sonic and rumors about him. Sonic having a girlfriend was a big one, after Amy dismissed that she was dating him was a big fat lie, the news media went nuts, and any time Sonic hangs out with a girl, you bet those papers be running. 

There was also the fact Sonic has very little legal documents, so he can’t get copyright on his image, so companies everywhere use his image to sell they’re terrible products, with clever photoshop, and video doctoring. 

“This again, I swear if I have to see another ad of you having a hot body, I’m punching all of Best Buy’s TVs.” Shadow responded clutching the wheel.

“Shadow you know I dislike it too, it’s amazing they were able to edit videos and photos of me fighting and then make the camera go to uncomfortable places.” Sonic shuttered at the thought.

“I honestly don’t care, Faker.” Shadow replied, focusing on the road.

“Ugh, why out of all the people that I had to get stuck with, it had to be you.”

“I ask myself the same question every day.”

“I at least make an attempt to be friends with ya Shads, it’s YOU who keeps shutting me out.” Sonic said pointing at Shadow.

“Maybe if you weren’t so annoying and careless we could be friends.”

“Oh this song and dance shadow? Maybe if you went to the doctor to get your ego checked we wouldn’t be fighting.”

“Maybe if you shut up, and I do my job, I’d be a bit nicer.”

Sonic grumbled and slouched into his seat. “Fine, Mr. grumpy.”

Before Shadow could respond, a call from the car radio came in.

Attention, Sonic and Shadow. A black van is speeding your way with a newly uncovered expensive diamond from the national museum. Get that diamond back at all costs.

To confirm the voice, a black van just speed across from them.

“Finally some action!” Sonic excitedly exclaimed. “Step on it Shadow!”

Shadow wasn’t moving the car.

“Um… You wanna start the car Shadow?” Sonic questioned.

“You didn’t say please.” Shadow responded.

“Fine!” Sonic grumpily responded. “Oh please Mr. Ultimate lifeform-“

Shadow then stepped on the acceleration as hard as he could, chasing the car, and slamming Sonics face into the car dashboard .

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?!” Sonic said holding his muzzle.

“You should have worn a seat-belt.” Shadow responded.

“Fine faker, but I’m jumping out the car to chase it, I’ll get the diamond, and then you get me back into the car with the object.” Sonic didn’t give any time for Shadow to respond, as he already jumped out of the vehicle.

Sonic landed on the ground with a screech made from his shoes skidding on the road. Sonic grinned up as he started moving towards the van . 

Sonic started running backwards as he made it to the van, knocking on the drivers windowsill.

The van window rolls down to reveal a komodo dragon with a scar over his eye and a torn up black shirt and shorts, and a Squid with his tentacles having an accessory making them able to electrocute.

Sonic didn’t care at all, “So… what’s with the scar, Scar? Can I call you Scar and Elec?”

The two animals glared at him, but the Squid turned to pay attention on the road. 

“Okay cool So why ya stealing a hunk of rock? That thing does nothing. At least steal money.”

Elec decided to speak to Sonic, “of course you would not know.”

“Well I’m not gonna know if ya don’t tell me. So why don’t ya tell me?” He said with a smirk and a wink.

“Like we’re going to tell you that.”

Sonic did a fake over dramatic gasp, “Wow! You guys are actually smart! You guys have any food in your car?”

Before the two could give Sonic another predictable comeback, Sonic ran to the back of the van and turned around to open the doors

Swinging open the doors and they slammed against they’re hinges and swung back into place as Sonic entered the vehicle. Sonic looks around the van to find food.

The van was pretty trashy, with it being barren and littered with garbage. The only piece in it was the two seats the drivers were in.

“Aw no food? I thought we were having a party?” Sonic said joking despite his hope to steal food. The two turned back shocked and then gave Sonic feral looks.

“What? Such hostility?!” Sonic again being overdramatic. “I’m giving this establishment one star!”

“The only thing that will be one star is your body!” Scar said, clearly not good at trash talk.

“Sorry, but I can’t allow any damage to go to my gorgeous body. The hospital bills would add more debt to me!” Sonic said while posing and a smug look meant to annoy the two. And the two were dumb enough to fall for it.

“Look here rat! You got it all, speed, looks, powers, your probably the most powerful thing in the world! But your never taking the C.C.D! How does that feel! To not have something in your power?!”

Now Sonic knew he was too used to stuff not being in his power, after his “incident” that got him stuck working for gun in the first place. Man, he always imagined his future of him going on adventures and saving the world with even for friends. No rules or restrictions. Not sleeping in a torn sleeping bag in a crummy apartment with no water, heat, electricity, or air conditioning. At least Shadow’s cats would provide warmth sometimes…

“I'm even more ashamed at this party! I’ll just take this goody bag and leave.”

Before the two could figure out what Sonic meant, Sonic took the diamond and jumped out the back of the van and stopped. Taking a bow to no one, he held the diamond and had his hand out for Shadow to catch him.

Shadow got closer and was about to catch Sonic… only to take the diamond and chaos control the car away leaving Sonic in the dust. 

Sonic stood all alone, as a black van turned around and was now charging at the blue blur. Sonic started running as he shouted, “Damn you, Shadow!” Proceeding with a ton of curse words at the black hedgehog.

“Shadow, you dick! First you eat my last chicken McNugget today! Then, you almost let your cats tear apart my socks! And now this?! I know you can hear me Shadow! Get your emo butt over here so I can kick your ultimate lifeform face!” Yelling the whole thing as he was being chased by cars.

On top of a roof for a building called chaos industries, Shadow sat with his car smirking at the situation. He always chose this building because of how it’s the tallest company building in the city. No one could see him, but he could see Sonic. He had already called gun and told them to retrieve the emerald with a helicopter. Sonic was busy distracting them… without knowing to.

Shadow didn’t hate Sonic, at least, not after the debt issue. Shadow more… finds Sonic annoying. Sonic is lazy, egocentric, and always looking for an easy way out to him. It’s the exact thing he’d never want in a partner. But he’s stuck with him.

Shadow signed and pulled out a picture of Maria, he kept so hidden Gun never knew it existed. That’s why it was able to not be sold. He never show it too Sonic. He knew Sonic would just make fun of him for using it for guidance and comfort.

“Maria… it’s nice to see you again.” Shadow whispered.

Shadow would talk to the photo when he felt he was alone. He used it as a comfort method for his anger. Helped him feel like he was talking to someone, even if he knew it wasn’t healthy.

“I bet this isn’t the life you wanted me to have… But I am fulfilling your wish, so I can live like this. I will suffer everything just to protect the world, so if I can only protect the world in this state, then I’ll do it.”

Shadow put the photo back in his quills, and slouched into the seat. Trying to relax before the helicopter arrives.

Sonic meanwhile was still running from the van as they chased him.

“Hey E’ and S’! Ya gonna do something or keep chasing me!” Sonic yelled back at them after not finding Shadow nearby.

“We’re gonna kill ya and then take that diamond back!” Scar boasted.

“The amount of times I’ve been told that.” Sonic mumbled to himself, “Okay! Then I’m gonna fight back!”

Sonic then started running towards the car and spindashed the car in half. The car split apart and both sides kept moving with a “scree” across the road, hurting everyone’s ears around. When both came to a stop, Sonic stopped moving and went to head back to check on the stealers.

Only for Shadow to chaos control the car in front of Sonic, and getting out of the car with the diamond. Shadow was the first one to speak.

“I would prefer if your terrible heroing would not kill my ears next time.”

“Come on Shads, it wasn’t that bad.” Sonic said not caring one bit.

“You forgot that I was built with better hearing making them more sensitive! Felt like a dog whistle.” Shadow said turning his head to the side and looking at the ground so he couldn’t see Sonics smirk.

“Well Shady’, sorry your sensitive little hearing,” saying that part in a cutesy mocking voice, “was too much for me being awesome. But if you didn’t want it you shouldn’t have ditched me,” Sonic pointed out. 

“The only your ‘awesome’ at is being the worst thing to happen to me.”

“Wow, that’s pretty harsh Shadow, what happened? One of your cats scratch you.” Sonic lowered himself to and tilted his head up to show Shadow his smirk.

“Mittens just got scared by you being loud one night and scratched me when I was trying to comfort her. It’s not her fault to be scared, the cat had burns on her when I found her cold on the street.” Shadow claimed not realizing Sonic was joking.

“Ugh, I feel like you care about those cats more than me!” Sonic said grumpy.

“I do.” Shadow said in all seriousness.

“Here we go! We do this song and dance all the time! Why are you always so mean to me!” Sonic smirkingly argued, wanting a play fight.

“Maybe if you paid attention and stop fooling around, I would be nicer!” Shadow fought back, never wanting to lose an argument.

“You always make fun of me! Face it! You hate me! And I hate you emohog!” He said sticking out his tongue at Shadow.

“I was just acting normal and using the best strategy to win.”

“Ignoring our plan and ditching me is normal?!”

“I knew you would be fine.”

“Do you! I bet if I got kidnapped right now, you would just ditch me and never save me! So you can finally be alone and get that so called partner you wanted!” 

“I-“ before Shadow could finish, a microwave hit his head from behind and Shadow falls down unconscious. The diamond in his hand falling out and rattling into Sonic’s shoes.

“What the fuck?!” Sonic yelled. “Where did that come from?”

Sonic felt a shadow appear behind him. Sonic then turned around fast to combat who was there.

The last thing Sonic remembers before blacking out was a frozen pizza above his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sonic is in quite the predicament now, isn't he?
> 
> Please leave a comment or tell me how to improve! I love hearing what people think and hope you all enjoyed!


	3. My heart...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is dealing with the aftermath of a frozen pizza to the head as Shadow is in a food court

Sonic knew he wasn’t where he was meant to be the minute he tiredly woke up. Finally snapping out of his unconscious state, he noticed he was strapped to a chair.

Great, never thought I’d be kidnapped with the help of pizza. Sonic annoyed at his thought.

Sonic struggled in the chair he was in, metal cuffs attached to his legs and arms allowing no movement while preventing any effort. Sighing in failure, Sonic analysed his surroundings.

The room was pretty much a typical dungeon with nothing in it. Cobblestone walls and floors clearly indicated Sonic was underground. The door in front was metal bars typical to a cell, with a stone hallway in a diagonal position, so he couldn’t see anything besides his cell view. Sonic got bored immediately. He tried tapping his foot to burn off energy, but the cuffs were preventing that. 

Sonic went with a new strategy, yell until the kidnappers showed themselves.

“Hey! This is pretty rude service! I’m so hungry! I should be having a chillydog right now!” Sonic then paused for 3 seconds, tilting his head to hear if anyone was coming. When the answer was no, Sonic continued. But just saying the same thing over to get their attention this time.

“Let me out! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET-ME-OUT! LETMEOUT! LETMEOUT! Sonic became more hysterical as the same word repeated. Sonic and tight spaces never mixed at all. Sonic suffered from claustrophobia, and it was extreme. 

In any situation he unfortunately got stuck in an eggman cell, he first would show no effects. He’d come up with a plan to escape and joke around. As time goes on however, Sonic would panic. He would scream, repeat words, and try to escape. He would imagine the walls were closing in and he was going to die. Sonic would pull on any chain attached to him, bang on any wall or door, or in this case, struggle madly. Afterwards he would either forget the experience, or a villain would come to talk, distracting him from the room. 

Luckily the latter happened this time, as Scar and Elec came from the side door. 

Scar started his speech that was supposed to be intimidating.

“Ha ha ha! Didn’t think you’d fall into your trap, did ya?!” Scar questioned.

“No, not really.” Sonic said nonchalantly.

“Well, you must be impressed someone as powerful as you got captured as cool as us.” Elec interfered.

“No, I’ve been captured by Eggman many times.” Sonic said. ‘These guys are so boring compared to Eggman.’ Sonic thought.

“Well, we have selected you for our ultimate plan.” Scar said taking over again.

“Ultimate plan? Wow that sounds… LAME!” Sonic pretended to be scared the first part, only to uncontrollably laugh at ‘lame’.”

“You will be quiet! We own you now!” Elec said to Sonic’s uncontrollable laughter.

“Ha ha- Own me?! Ha- the only thing you could own— ha ha- is a, pf, BAD HAIRCUT! Aha ha ha!” Sonic laughed, as he would be tipping to chair from rocking if the chair wasn’t bolted.

“Shut up! How can you laugh when we had the power to capture the strongest thing in the universe! The ultimate lifeform!” Elec yelled at Sonic.

Sonic instantly stopped at that last thought and when “eh.” He then went to his thoughts to process the information. ‘Ultimate lifeform? That must mean they were after Shadow! And they got me instead! Hm… I can work with this!’

“That’s right! I’m the ultimate lifeform! The strongest thing in the world! You should be honored to defeat me!” Sonic said, just wanting praise. With a partner like Shadow, being a debted loser to gun, and constantly mooching off his friends, it was very rare for him to be honored and praised. Sonic missed the good days where no matter what he did, people would praise and help him. Now only his friends seem to do that. Society idolized him! Why are they not helping him?! Sonic didn’t know why he felt this way, but it felt oddly familiar. His best guess was something he couldn’t remember from his past.

“Yes you are! And you are the most powerful thing in the world! Which is why we need you!”

“You better! Because nothing else comes close to how great I am!” Sonic exclaimed getting into the ego-fight he and Scar were having.

“Yes, with a powerful thing as yourself submitting to us, we will rule the world!”

“Fuck yeah you will! Because I’m am that amazing!”

“We will have a weapon of mass destruction by you from our doing!” 

“Yeah! People are going to be so afraid of me!” Sonic boastfully yelled.

“Oh no…” Elec said with a malicious look at Sonic.

“No…?” Sonic said, confused.

“You are not going to be the weapon, we will need the most powerful thing in the universe, for chaos, the god of destruction. You will merely be… a sacrifice.”

‘Oh no.’ Sonic thought, realizing now that he was in trouble.”

“It is obvious that the god chaos will destroy the world if reawakened. And following standard tropes, the god will demand a sacrifice! And when we offer him the strongest thing in the universe, he will follow us!”

“Hold on!” Sonic interrupted. “When you simply unshackle these buckles, I will run fast and escape!” Sonic said boastfully.

“That’s why we have this.” Elec responded with the same evil grin. 

Before Sonic could figure out what he was referring too, a collar was snapped around his neck by Scar. Securing the lock with a beap, Sonic’s cuff on the chair came unattached.

Sonic sprang up in joy, about to run, only to fall flat on his face unable to move anything besides his head. 

“What did you do.” Sonic gritted out.

“Simple.” Elec proudly described. “This is a modified control collar from prisoners on prison island.”

Ah prison island. The worst of the worst go there, all captured by Sonic or Gun. But the most dangerous in their were from Sonic. To keep all the crazy’s powers in check, a control power is given to all heroes. It would turn off any power a person had. It could only be removed from a controller a guard had. Although for the strongest, if it couldn’t stop the power in full, it would electric shock the most powerful people if they used their power.

“But we modified it, to be able to completely shut down your ability to move!” Elec said, pleased with the invention.

‘I’m gonna die!’ Sonic thought. ‘These idiots are going to kill me because of some dumb cliche! The writers of the past have screwed me over!’

Scar walked over and lifted Sonics face up with his hand to view him. He then started pinching Sonics cheeks, annoying Sonic greatly.

“Aw, who's a little cutie powerful hedgy.” Scar said, enjoying the hedgehog grumpingly looking at him. “Aw, small little-“ suddenly a pair of Sharp teeth bit down on his hand, HARD. “Yeowch!” Scar yelled.

Sonic looked up with a smug look. Reveling in the win and pain of the other. 

“Serves you right, let’s bring out prisoner to “the room.” Elec said with a sinister grin.

‘Oh no, this is going to hurt.’ Sonic thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That room turned out to be a living room with a couch as the two were in another room planning a trip to Angel Island. Sonic was currently laying on a couch, unable to move thanks to the collar. He was currently watching children’s programming, with the current show being Bananas the explorer. Sonic missing out on TV for so long, just getting an ounce of tv was joy to him.

Sonic was hoping for when Shadow woke up from his unconsciousness, he would rush to save him. But then Sonic remembered something from his last “conversation” from Shadow.

“I bet if I got kidnapped right now, you would just ditch me and never save me! So you can finally be alone and get that so called partner you wanted!” 

Oh no. Why would Shadow come back and save Sonic? It made no sense. Shadow would finally get everything he ever wanted with Sonic gone. And who else would save him? He’s been mooching off his friends, so they’d be better off then. No reason was made for anyone to save him. Sonic was all alone. Lonely. Begging for someone’s help silently, but never yelling from wanting to be cool. This felt familiar. Like a memory he wanted to forget, and succeeded. 

Sigh, all of this happened because he just wanted to have fun, play arguing with Shadow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow woke up drowsy. He remembers being hit with a… toaster? That's what caused him to become unconscious. Another thing to add to the list of “Shadow embarrassing defeats.”

Turning his head sideways, Shadow noticed he was in a typical looking hospital. IV and monitors connecting to him, table, medical cabinet, white. Finally waking up fully, he noticed a gun logo on the wall, meaning he was currently at gun.

Before Shadow could ponder, Rouge walked through the door, talking to an unknown figure. 

“Like I know what happened? We’ll just ask Shadow when he wakes up.” Rouge walked in, turning her head to Shadow, noticing he was awake with him sitting up. “Oh! You're awake Shadow!”

“He is! Now we can know what happened to Sonic!” A voice spoke, the speaker walking into the room turned out to be Sonic’s little brother, Tails.

Shadow cut right to the chase, “I was the first to be knocked out, I have no clue of what happened to Sonic.”

“That puts us at a dead end.” Amy said, walking into the room, as she was the resistance commander, and was highly respected. She and Gun formed a team up, and sense then, crime has gone down. Amy’s determination and expert leadership has made her a beloved figure for heroes.

“Ha! How did you get knocked out! You did your mission!” Knuckles laughed out, as he was currently on angel island, but was in a holographic projection, made by Tails. It was created for Knuckles to be able to watch the Master Emerald, while also being able to hang out with people.

“We were arguing, and got distracted as the two criminals knocked us out from behind.” Shadow explained to Knuckles.

“Ugh! I should have known!” Amy yelled, annoyed at the two.

“What did you expect?” Tails asked.

“I need to stop having hope, I’m calling Blaze for ice cream after this.” Amy said rubbing her temples.

“Well, there must be a way to track Sonic!” Rouge said, deep in thought.

“Oh!” Tails said. “There's a tracking device in Sonic’s shoes! Sonic was afraid of them being lost a while back, so I made a tracker for them. If we still have the shoes, we can find him.”

“Then let's do that.” Shadow interrupted, getting out of his bed easily, thanks to his fast recovery. 

“Hold on Shadow!” Rouge said, stopping Shadow from walking. “We need a plan this time!”

“I agree.” Amy interrupted. “We don’t want to be noticed, so you should take the Tornado with Tails, and find Sonic. You’ll be on the phone with us the entire time, so you won’t be alone.”

“Hmph. I would agree to partake in that activity.” Shadow said.

“Okay! Let's load up!” Amy said with a thumbs up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was alone in the gun food court, waiting for the time to leave. Rouge then sat down across from his table with a tray of two hamburgers and fries.

“Gotta hand it to Ames, she has been doing a great job with this resistance and gun crossover.” Rouge said, putting a fry in her mouth.

“Why are you here?” Shadow said, taking a burger to eat. 

“Alright, I’m here to ask you why your so desperate to save Sonic.”

“I-”

“And don’t say you want Sonic to help with the debt. I know you don’t think that.” Rouge interrupted, pointing a fry at him.

“...Fine”

“There we go!” Rouge smirked at him.

“I… Don’t know.”

“Elaborate.” Was all Rouge replied with.

“Like I keep thinking I want him gone, that my life would be better without him. But the minute something happens to him, I panic. I get afraid, worried, like I’ll never see him again. I have no clue why I feel this way.” Shadow said, putting his face on the table in confusion.

“Hmmm…” Rouge said. “I think one day you will find those answers, but for now, just keep doing what your heart tells you to do.”

“I don’t know what my heart wants.” Shadow mumbled.

“One day you will.” Rouge said patting his head with a smile, and walking away to talk to holographic Knuckles.

Shadow was now alone again, head on the table. He muttered a couple words before getting up and leaving for the mission.

“My heart…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think or what you improve! It really keeps me working on this. I appreciate all of you! Thank you!


	4. Let's Make Fun of Sonic Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is having a really bad day, as he is about to be sacrificed to bring perfect chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Time for the next part! Sorry for the amount of flashbacks in this chapter!

Sonic was waiting hanging off of Elec’s shoulder, waiting for Scar to deal with Knuckles at the top of the master emerald tower. They were currently at the bottom, as Sonic was internally praying.

‘I swear to Chaos, please don’t let Knuckles get defeated. I don’t want to die from fiction!’

Sonic’s prayers were unfortunately not answered as Scar yelled at them from the top of the tower.

“He’s out cold with the baguette we used!” Scar happily yelled.

“Great job! We’re coming up.” Scar yelled back, proceeding to walk up the steps.

‘WHY DOES NOTHING GO MY WAY!’ Sonic internally yelled, now nervous about Chaos.

Making it to the top of the master emerald altar, Sonic was dropped on the floor.

“Ow! What the hell was that for!” Sonic yelled back, he would soothe his face if he had control of his arms.

“Quiet, you are about to be sacrificed.” Elec said in a menacing tone. 

“Fat chance dumbass.” Sonic snarked back.

“Now to place the chaos emeralds around the altar.” Elec said, as him and Scar starting taking them out of a bag and starting to place them.

“How did you guys even get those!” Sonic yelled.

“Good question.” Elec smugly said.

“I wasn’t congratulating you.” Sonic quickly said with no emotion.

“We have prepared a powerpoint presentation for how we did it.” Elec boasted, placing a device on the ground, then showing a holographic powerpoint.

“Don’t make me watch that.” Sonic quickly said with no emotion again.

“First-” Elec started, switching to the first slide.

“Oh chaos damn it.” Sonic interrupted.

“We obtained the first emerald by giving a frog to a giant purple cat.” Elec said as a picture showed the two smiling with the chaos emerald, as big’s shack is behind him.

“Who gave BIG a chaos emerald?!” Sonic yelled.

“We then got the next emerald under a rock next to a tree with a sign attached to the tree.” Elec replied, ignoring Sonic. The picture was them standing next to the rock. The sign on the tree was written with black crayon stating: “THERE IS NO CHAOS EMERALD UNDER THIS ROCK.”

“Since when did the chaos emeralds give up on hiding?!” Sonic yelled, more angry at how hard they were to find in the past.

“We then got three from setting up a fake insurance company with a simple payment of a master emerald.” The picture this time showed a fake office with Scar and Elec sitting smugly wearing fake glasses and mustaches.

“How did people fall for that?!” Sonic yelled, confused at the changes in an effort to get a chaos emerald.

“Then we got another by breaking into a gun heavily armed storage base.” The picture showed them smugly posing with the emerald on top of a hill with the base in the background. They were in full spy gear, and they were completely unrecognisable except for holes used for their eyes. 

‘Hold on… wasn’t I told about this raid?” Sonic thought, remembering a previous meeting.

\---

“Agent Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow Robotnik.” The Gun commander said to Sonic and Shadow, as they were in his office. His office was at the top floor of GUN as he sat in his desk. Shadow was sitting up straight, showing respect and following the GUN rulebook, while Sonic was slouched and had the look of boredom in his eyes.

“The GUN base 0-21 has been raided.”

“Yay…” Sonic said, with a clear boredom in his voice. 

Shadow then quickly kicked Sonic in the leg and angrily whispered out, “Will you be quiet?!”

“The chaos emerald was the only thing stolen, despite us having many weapons and important documents in there.”

“That means they were only interested in the chaos emerald.” Shadow said.

“Yes… Our suspicion is that they are collecting all seven.”

“This is the first time in years someone has tried to do that.” Shadow pondered.

Usually Eggman would constantly try to steal the chaos emeralds. But one day Sonic boasted that he hasn’t needed to use them in forever, and the strongest people in the world must be strong without him. After hearing this through his spy cameras, he stopped using them to prove he was better than Sonic.

“So that means we may have to prepare for another battle?” Sonic optimistically asked.

“Yes, both of you must be on top alert for leads. We need to get that emerald back so it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands. You are dismissed.” The GUN commander finished, turning around in his swivel chair to not face the two.

Leaving the room, to walk down a one way hallway that had one elevator. 

“Ugh, how boring. I forgot everything.” Sonic said, leaving the hallway with Shadow.

“Seriously? 2 seconds? That's a new record.”

“What can I say Faker? I am full of surprises.” Sonic smugly replied.

“And all of those surprises bring me pain.” Shadow mumbled out.

\---

‘My stupidity fucked me over again!’ Sonic internally thought.

We then collected an emerald from that scientist named Tail’s workshop. Freak.” Elec said, mumbling the last part.

“What did you say?” Sonic gritted out in the most menacing tone.

“That Tails is a freak.” Elec said, relishing in Sonic’s anger.

“Don’t you dare… EVER… call Tails… THAT WORD!” Sonic yelled, his body visibly shaking in wrath despite the collar. Not even able to bring himself to say the word Elec referred his brother too.

“Why it reflects him very much.” Elec said savoring every once of Sonic’s anger.

“No... it… FUCKING DOESN’T” Sonic yelled, getting more angry.

“Your right…” Elec pondered, confusing Sonic. “The freak is you, you were a horrible experiment gone wrong… all you’ve ever done is hurt people. This sacrifice will better the world, well…until we conquer it.”

Sonic realising they were talking about Shadow, for some weird reason also got angry. Why did he care so much about Shadow? All they did was fight and argue. And Shadow would never come and save him… so he’s definitely going to die here.

“Oh and that last emerald was gotten from that blue dumbass who traded a chaos emerald for a chilly dog.” He said, not even bothering to show a slide, a clear unintentional insult to Sonic. 

‘Oh fuck, I did do that.’ Sonic thought realizing he had no more right to blame others. Remembering a fight he had with Shadow.

\---

Sonic arrived at the 4th floor to a crappy apartment, which unfortunately where his apartment was. GUN gave him an apartment, but it had to be as cheap as possible to not affect his debt. So his apartment had no heating, or electricity. 

Sonic opened the door, as he knew Shadow already arrived at the apartment.

“Hey Shads! I’m home!” Sonic cheerfully yelled, as he shut the door behind him.

“Sonic the Hedgehog… Come here.” Shadow said, using his full name, meaning Shadow was pissed.

Sonic boredly walked over to the single light source in the apartment, a cracked lamp they found in a garbage dump one days looking for furniture. Then sitting down in front of Shadow, who was currently petting and cuddling his twenty-nine cats. 

“Alright… what are you angry about now.” Sonic said, not caring for what Shadow was about to nag him on.

“What did you do with that chaos emerald I gave you.” Shadow said suspicious.

“Oh I traded it to get a chillydog.” Sonic said, without a care in the world.

Shadow calmly put the cat on his lap off to stand up and point at Sonic. “Damn it! Of course you would do something fucking stupid like that!”

“Wait! How did you even know I didn’t have the chaos emerald!” Standing up to face Shadow.

“I can sense chaos energy dumbass! I would of course know if a gem full of that stuff would go missing!” Shadow yelled, turning away to not face Sonic and putting his hands on his face.

“Well what the fuck did you expect me to do! I never eat those delicious beauties anymore! So of course I’m going to take any opportunity to get one.” Sonic yelled back.

“I expected you to be better! I fucking trusted you for once in a blue moon to not be stupid! And you gave an all powerful item for processed D-grade meat!” Shadow yelled, turning to Sonic. 

“Well wrong Shadow! I have nothing in my life anymore! So why should I care!” Sonic yelled back at Shadow.

“You forget I’m in the same situation as you! I’m going to be stuck with you for probably the rest of your life.”

“Oh what a pleasure Shadow. You know, people at least like me. No one likes you. Your going to be alone forever because you a stupid egotistical dick, who can’t be nice for once in his life. I at least TRY to be nice to you. But of course, you never care, you just shut everything down.” Sonic said turning around to not face Shadow at the end.

“Sigh… I just… I want…” Shadow said, trying to find the words.

“Want what Shadow? Just want to keep being a jerk to me for no reason?” Sonic said. “I’m going to bed, let's just forget about it in the morning.” Sonic said in a grumpy tone, getting into his torn sleeping bag to try to sleep. He heard the noise of Shadow getting into his sleeping bag and turning off the lamp. He could hear a faint, “I’m sorry… I am just pointing out things to help, I thought us arguing was playful.” Sonic shrugged it off as his imagination though and went to sleep.

\---

“Hey boss! We got all the chaos emeralds set up!” Scar across the master emerald, snapping Sonic out of his flashback.

“Alright, let's begin.” Elec said, lifting his arms out in front of him. “The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Now! Release Chaos to us now!” 

Nothing happened.

Sonic then starting laughing madly. “BAHAHAHA! All that hype! All those threats! For nothing!” Sonic laughed out, starting to cry.

“Why is it not working?” Scar said, confused.

“I don’t know?!” Elec hissed out.

‘Guess my prayers were answered after all!’ Sonic cheerfully thought.

Then forming from the master emerald, Chaos risen from the emerald. 

“OKAY IS THIS MAKE FUN OF SONIC DAY!” Sonic yelled, pissed nothing went his way today.

“Ah Chaos!” Elec said in a sinister tone, not paying attention to the face the supposed “ultimate lifeform” just referred to himself as Sonic. “We have prepared a surprise for you! Behold! The ultimate lifeform! Use him as you please!” Elec boastfully said, presenting Sonic as if he was a prize on a game show.

Chaos did nothing.

“Um… Okay…” Elec questioned, confused at Chaos just staring not moving. 

“Maybe we need to kill the Ultimate Lifeform first!” Scar suggested.

“Brilliant idea!” Elec said, putting a machete to Sonic neck.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THAT?!” Sonic yelled, panicked as he was about to die.

Suddenly a plane landed in front of them, stopping Elec from killing Sonic. A yellow fox and black and red hedgehog stepped out of the plane.

“HEY! Hands off my not blood related brother, family figure who raised me into what I am today but yet not that because it isn’t recognized by courts because of Sonic’s age and living requirement not being good!” Tails quickly said, then having to stop and pant as he was out of breath.

“Um… I’m the ultimate lifeform.” Shadow said, confused at why Tails spoke for so long.

“Ultimate lifeform?” Elec said, starting down at Sonic, “How could we have been so foolish! That one clearly looks more evil!” Elec said, pointing at Shadow.

“Hey!” Shadow angrily yelled out at the unintentional insult to him.

“Oh well, might as well let this fool go…” Elec said, pressing a button the remote he had that controlled Sonic’s collar. Sonic collar unhatched and went to the ground.

“Now-” Before Elec could even say anything, Sonic kicked Elec in the jaw with all his might. Shadow and Tails ran over to Sonic.

“You alright Sonic?” Tails asked, observing Sonic for bruises.

“You smell burnt.” Shadow added on.

“Yeah… Had a little too much fun with electricity…” Sonic said, a little embarrassed about the shocking. “Anyway, let's pound this creep!” Sonic yelled, punching his fist in his hand. 

“Nice try! I won’t go down without a fight.” Elec boasted.

“Lets kick this creep!” Tails exclaimed.

“I kick his ass.” Shadow said with no emotion.

“Alright let go!” Sonic yelled as he and the gang charged at Elec. 

“WAIT!” Scar yelled.

“WHAT?” Everyone else yelled angrily back at him.

“Um… Is there supposed to be Perfect Chaos in the ocean going to Station Square?” Scar questioned.

Everyone ran over to the side of the altar to the ocean to see, in fact, Perfect Chaos heading to Station Square.

‘“Well, this day just went from “Make fun of Sonic Day”, to “Lets fuck over Sonic Day.” Sonic yelled out to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and criticize the fic! I want to improve, and your comments really help! I appreciate you all!


	5. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale has arrived as perfect chaos heads to the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep you got an ending! And it has the heartfelt moments and action that you deserve for waiting.

Shadow looked on at the giant water lizard floating in the ocean morally confused.

"What the hell is that Sonic."

"You don't know who that is?"

"Not a clue." 

Sonic then did a snort before laughing hysterically. "You don't know who perfect chaos is?!"

"That's it's name? How do you know this?"

"Ultimate lifeform… more like… Ultimate dumbass!" Sonic said, still laughing.

"Oh yeah, you weren't around during the perfect chaos attack." Tails interrupted.

"Chaos attack?" 

"Yeah, basically that giant monster was going to take over the world before Sonic stopped him." Tails clarified.

"What was the casualty rate?"

"About half the city that was attacked."

"Ah." Shadow said.

"Sonic! Get up! We gotta stop this thing!"

"No." Sonic quickly said stopping his laughing.

"No?!"

"Yeah, glad you understand English."

"Why the hell-"

"Sonic can't swim and is afraid of water."

"Tails! No!" Sonic pathetically yelled. He then turned to Shadow, who was looming over him with a sinister smirk. Finding the fact hilarious.

"We are totally going to raging Waters next summer."

"No! The kids will bully me! I still remember the time those kids pushed me down the water slide."

"Sonic, that slide was the smallest slide in the entire park and was designed for preschoolers." Tails remarked.

"Preschoolers are very high class members of society!"

"Sonic, you're just saying that because you've never been educated."

Suddenly, Tail's communicator started ringing. "Hold it, it's Amy let me put it on speaker."

"Hi Tails!" Amy said in her usually cheery tone. "Just wanted to ask Sonic something."

"Here's right here, go ahead."

"Okay. Why am I getting readings that PERFECT CHAOS is heading to the city!" Amy yelled.

"Um… you used to love me?" Sonic said not wanted to get yelled at.

"Excuse me for a second." Amy said before yelling to the back so loud everyone could hear it.

"He did it again!" 

"He did?!" A voice sounding like Blaze said. "He's so pathetic!"

"I know."

Then Amy directed her voice to the three. "Sonic… Just fix the problem, or I'm banning you from attending our game nights!" Before hanging up.

"What?! No! You can't!" Sonic said before pausing. "Shadow we need to defeat this thing."

"No shit."

"It seems much weaker, if we can get close I can boost up and attack it's head."

"I would use my hover skates to travel the water."

"But what if I fall…"

"What? Ugh, we'll get you a life jacket you big baby. Yo, smarter than sonic, you got a life jacket."

"Hey!"

"Um yeah I do, let me get it from my plane." Tails said as they walked over to the tornado. Tails opened the trunk and started pulling you various weapons.

"Machete… Missile launch codes… various guns… black arms mind control device…"

"How many weapons have you put in my plane?!"

"Sonic. If it was yours the government would have taken it."

"Good point. But how did you even get those weapons?!"

"Oh, I gather weapons off the black market and deliver them to the resistance." 

"You what?!"

"Hey… can I borrow that net thrower?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tails said handing it over.

"Thanks." Shadow said before shooting both Scar and Elec, who were trying to escape, capturing them both. He then handed it back to Tails.

"Okay… here's your life jacket Sonic." Tails said as he handed it to Sonic. He then put it on, before giving a trademark grin and finger waggle.

"Sigh let's go." Shadow said before quickly picking up Sonic and running off.

"Bye Tails! Love you!" Sonic said as he was drifted off.

"Are you serious?"

"He was the first person who ever treated me as a person dumbass." Sonic replied to Shadow.

They were gliding through the ocean, moving faster than the drag perfect chaos was moving. Perfect chaos eyes moved to see them, before water spawning tentacles launched towards the duo. Shadow caught this and increased his skates fire to boosts up and then avoided all the tentacles before landing with a boost from the jump to skid on the water. 

Chaos noticed this and started doing chaos Spears at the dio.

"He can do moves I can do?" Shadow questioned.

"Chaos is in the name dumbass. Sonic snarks before giving a girlish scream when a drop of water lands on him.

Shadow grunted in determination and blasted forward. The chaos Spears started to hit the water as Shadow started avoiding them with quick movements. 

"Don'tworryI'llcatchyou." Shadow quickly said before throwing Sonic in the air.

"Fuck you!" Sonic yelled as he had no reaction time to register the words accompanied by the throw. 

Shadow then took out a chaos Spears and used it to deflect the oncoming Spears. He started using his spear to land down on the ocean floor and swing him up. Using the oncoming momentum, he caught Sonic midair before landing back on the water to skid.

Sonic breathed super heavy as he was caught. 

"Don't you dare ever do that again!"

"Oh, I'm about to." Shadow said before chucking him at perfect chaos's head.

"You dick!" Sonic yelled before landing in Sonic's body. Sonic used boost to hit chaos's head, only for him to be trapped in a block of ice. Air appeared in the block surrounding his face for some reason, but he was stuck. 

Meanwhile at the resticance HQ, Amy was looking on at the screen recording the battle. 

"Damn it! How could it know to do that?"

"Commander? What should our actions be?" The first agent sheep asked waiting for instructions.

"Hell if I know."

Tails then burst through the doors just returning. "Oh God!" 

"Chaos seems to be having a new strategy… it may be filled with a new hate… but what?"

"Sonic…"

Back at the battle, Shadow looked on at the scene. Chaos was prepared for the attack and started launching the same Spears and tentacles. Shadow retaliated by using his jets in small bursts giving him mobility in mid air. "Damn it Silver… I was always so jealous of your air movement… Just then, an attack got close to him, so he set up a chaos shield to block it.

Meanwhile Sonic was in a block of ice deciding what to do. He tried to struggle, but the ice was too hard to move. So he stood there, defeated. He looked on at Shadows struggle.

"What can I do… All my life I've been a bother to everyone. Damn it… I just keep creating trouble… How did I even ever become a hero? That's right… I had no reason the first time. I was living in the forest because everyone treated me like I was nothing on the streets. Those bullies also were annoying. When Eggman started capturing my only friends, some forest creatures… I fought back. Suddenly people depended on me… I don't even know what I'm doing."

Just then Shadow got hit with a chaos spear, causing him to cough up blood, before falling down. 

"Shadow!" Sonic screamed!"

At HQ, the hit was shown. 

"Shadows have been hit!" The sheep yelled.

"Chaos is only 3 kilometers away, warning evacuation for the entire city, Gun is already setting up barricades."

"Dear God's." Amy said.

Sonic, being inside the block of ice, started to clench his fist in the ice. 

"People always depended on me… Even if people don't know my struggles… They rely on me… I can't give up hope… none of my friends ever did. I can still fight like them… I can still fight!" Sonic yelled before breaking from the ice and boosting to catch Shadow. 

Shadow was weak from the stab, as his chaos energy was getting weaker. "Sonic?" He questioned.

Sonic just looked on before putting his life jacket on Shadow and dropped him. 

He then boosted midair to above chaos.

"Sonic is stable and fighting back!" The sheep yelled form HQ. 

"I've never seen Sonic boost midair." Tails said.

Amy looked on before smirking. "No wonder I fell in love with him at one point."

Perfect chaos looked on and blasted a bunch of energy beams at Sonic.

"Sensing 50 beams at Sonic from every direction!" The sheep yelled.

Sonic just went forward, using boost to avoid all the beams as they shot from every angle. 

"He is heading for the center!" Tails yelled.

"But that's the blast zone!" Amy yelled.

"But it's also the shortest way!" The sheep yelled.

"Is sonic insane?!" Shadow thought looking from the ocean.

Sonic just kept moving forward. As a giant blast from the lizard mouth went at Sonic directly. Sonic then screamed as he punched the beam with boost directly, fighting it.

"Don't lose!" Tails yelled.

"Keep going!" Amy yelled.

Meanwhile audiences in evacuation centers and around the earth were watching Sonic, yelling at him to continue. 

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled.

"I must keep going…" Sonic yelled as he was fighting the beam.

"FOR"

"MY"

"FRIENDS!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, blasting into perfect chaos and ripping out his brain, making chaos disintegrate back into the ocean along with his brain.

Sonic was then falling midair for the ocean.

"Oh wait… I CAN'T SWIM." Sonic yelled as he headed straight for the ocean.

Then Shadow chaos controlled, catching Sonic and making them tumble into the beach by the evacuated city.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Shadow said to Sonic.

"Surprisingly… yeah!" Sonic said.

"Eh."

"That was so much fun! I forgot how much fun that was! You were like: oh no I'm gonna die, and then I went-" as Sonic rambled on about the events that took place, Shadow just smirked. 

"Whatever you say hedgehog."

"Oh, Shadow…?" Sonic turned to him.

"Yes."

"Why did you save me back there?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you hated me."

"Hmph, there are a lot of things you don't know about me hedgehog." Shadow said, before glancing at Sonic to see him smile.

"Yeah, I care about you too Shads." Shadow angrily blushed green at this, before looking away.

"Well hedgehog, that and if you died there wouldn't be someone to help pay the debt with me." 

"I knew there was a catch!" Sonic yelled at Shadow. 

"Hmph, you really are pathetic."

"Well you're even more pathetic!"

The two hedgehogs arrived back at their apartment after a meeting with guns over the previous events. All the chaos emeralds were separated after the attack as usual and they were just given a pat on the back and told to return to their post tomorrow as normal.

The walk back was filled with people applauding and thanking Sonic, thinking this was a celebration. But for Sonic and Shadow, two debited losers, this meant no change.

They arrived at the house as Shadow went to feed and take care of his cats. He was checking some of the injured cats he found all alone on the streets healing processes and giving them love. 

He then went to the bathroom and secretly said goodnight to the Maria picture and prayed to her.

When Shadow returned he saw Sonic shivering in bed, as they had no heating due to debt.

Shadow sighed and got into his bed.

"You know, I could use chaos energy to radiate heat...so if you… wanted to sleep with me I could make you warm." Shadow really quietly and fast said.

Sonic quietly got up and moved into Shadows bed. "I'd like that…"

They then got in a cuddle position and Shadow surprisingly instantly fell asleep as Sonic found himself warmer.

He heard Shadow purring as he slept, and smiles knowing how Shadow was just pure at heart. He was just corrupted to be a weapon and then suffered his only family dying. 

Sonic then smiled sincerely and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I tried to make the conclusion to this story the best it could. 
> 
> Anyway please review! I love hearing people's thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is only the beginning as things are going to get worse for these hedgehogs
> 
> Please leave a comment or tell me how to improve! I love hearing what people think and hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
